parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
(Action
18-19/11/15 after a few events like Lisa Ann (as the New SS empire agent (also work for Venom) try to arrest James while James comes to Carver palace (palace own by German gov). Lisa takes both James and Carver on a big automatic car to her den, but Carver changes the situation by releasing a gas tube that make Venom agent unconscious. But Carver attack James (by somewhat reason), then J knocks out Carver,stop the car and call his sleeper agent to arrest Carver and Lisa Ann. J then come back to safehouse with Susan. at night, he get the information that by Lisa escape, Susan then quickly finds out the terrorist base in Miami where Lisa is in, The next day, James break in the terrorist base, then manage to get inside the headquarter office thanks to the hacking skill of Susan. mean while, Lisa kept Eva as hostage (by somewhat reason, Eva have business with the Venom like the plot in casino royale). Then Lisa ignite the boom in the room while Venom soldier outside try to shot James by heavy gun from outside. (attack J from both direction). J survive after the explosiong, the terrorist outside comes in, James has a very nice,dramatically bare hand fight with them while they're holding heavy gun(guns there are fingerprint-identify so ONLY the owner can use). After that, J kill them all. and on the way to rescue Eva. On this way, James still has very nice hand--to-hand combat with the terrorist while they have gun. Finally, James rescue Eva, and kncok out Lisa. after rescuing Eva and taking her to the safehouse with Susan, J interrogate her, Eva knows James love with her so that she won’t tell him and be sure James won’t do bad thing to her. Eva just said this is my gov secret. J then decides to use the modernest tech: The brain scanning idea with the lie-detecting program without speaking. Every top secret agents can only use this tech one time in the mission. James then ask the machine :"did the SS and the hollow earths empire and the venom try to plan the economy attack to the US by cooperate with the Western us allies to posses main property in US and secret tech...?" Then the machine say "Yes". james then call secret agent to take Eva to safe place (maybe to her secret place). Then J and Susan has sex (chubby Susan)! The next day, James and Susan identify the the contraction -exchange between Lisa and the metal "secret agent" (Scott adkins form). This takes place in the harbor, next to the big boat. James also sees that Millani (Dani Daniels form) in the side of Lisa walk to the boat (she;s not hostage). James then tries to break their exchange by an explosion car, using modern sniper from his modern car (Q style (Q from 007 movies)). After the explosion, Lisa disappear, while Scott tries to swim to the boat. James then drives his modern car to the boat which is full of terrorist, gang and terrorist army wearing like army from Goldeneye. In the boat, James has a very nice drive-by to kill the terrorist. After that, Scott use bazooka to shot J car. but the car is just damage a half and James can get out easily. James then has very nice gun fight-gun fu-hand to hand combat wth the terrorist army, gang (like in GTASA) and with Scott. During the fight, James try to run to the control room, where he adjust the speed and the coordinate of the boat so that it runs to the gang-terrorist base in the city where the boat is heading. James then keeps fighting with Scott while he sees Milani is kept in the bullet-proof glass and Jordan is kept in the glass-box(like in M:I 5). Then the boat collide the terrorist base and damage a part of it while J still has gun fight with the gang in the boat. The US ranger also join the war from the air after the collision of the boat. JAMES then throw the box of Carver to the beach so that the US ranger can arrest her. Scott try to escape from the boat while J can;t manage to arrest Scott. J and Milani then take a bulltetproof canoe to escape from the boat before a part of it explode. They head to the beach of this city where they see a lot of Venom henchwomen (Female combatant and Coco) in on the canoes in the sea . Then they arrive at the beach as J now is quite heavy injure during the fight in the boat. The female combatant and some sexy coco try to kill them but J manages to do a lot of sexy kill with them. Then J and Dani escape to a safe house in this city. Category:Action&Adventure